


占有

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient





	占有

这几天Cloak格外的黏人，也不知是怎么了。Stephen 刚开始还认为只是熟悉了黏下人也没什么，到后来就觉得不妙了。Cloak不仅平日里黏人，在夜里睡觉也死死的裹着不放，热还是小问题，问题就是Stephen经常睡到醉生梦死的时候就被Cloak勒住导致窒息而从梦中惊醒。现在的Stephen早已练就了睡觉无需被子，一件斗篷睡遍天下。

这几天Wong刚趁着热闹组织了各圣殿的人过来开击退Dormammu的庆功宴来着。大家都知道了是Stephen用智慧使地球重归安宁，也为古一的离去而感到悲伤。自古后浪推前浪，Stephen便自然而然地就当上了下一任的至尊法师。

庆功宴自然少不了的是喝酒，当晚Stephen就喝得醉醺醺才回到家里。说实话他是怎么回家的他连自己都不清楚，不过想想都知道是自己身后披着的那件上古法器把自己拖回家的吧。事实就是如此。散场后人们惊奇地发现这位伟大的至尊法师喝醉了还能十分冷静地走完回家的路，不带一丝摇晃。其实真相博士早已经醉生梦死，毫无意识。为了不让Stephen发酒疯说出什么不应该说的话Cloak还很贴心地将他的嘴捂住了。

当晚回到家，Cloak除了给他洗浴更衣之外，还做了另外一样事情。

Cloak把被洗浴地干干净净的Stephen放到床上，正准备帮他收拾好换洗衣物便像以往那样用自己来当Stephen的被子，让Stephen美美的睡上一觉等待明天的到来。

可是Cloak将Stephen的换洗衣物收拾好放到洗衣机里后再回到卧室后却看到Stephen有意无意地撸动着自己早已立起的分身，一下轻一下重，还伴随着因酒后微醺而泛红的脸颊。Stephen看看Cloak来了，便指指自己立起的下体，示意要Cloak来帮自己解决。

也是，自打Stephen来圣殿学习到现在，Stephen不是忙学习就是忙着照顾圣殿里的事，丝毫没有照顾到自己生理上的问题，几个月不接触情事的Stephen在酒后将真正的性欲展现了出来。

不得不说，Cloak早就有如此想法了，现在这个模样的Stephen，实在是无比诱人。

Cloak先轻轻拍了拍Stephen正在撸动的手，示意让自己来帮他。Stephen也很听话地让位了。Cloak细心地帮他褪下了衣物，然后开始模仿人的动作来给Stephen的分身撸动着，衣物略微粗糙的触感比人的肌肤触碰使Stephen更敏感了些。Cloak的一下下小心翼翼的撸动，力度和速度都恰到好处，使Stephen爽到毫无顾忌地从口中溢出了享受的呻吟声。Cloak不仅会模仿人的动作给Stephen一下下地撸动，甚至还会用衣角轻轻地在Stephen的龟头处调情般地划着圈圈，一股瘙痒的感觉从下体传至全身。Stephen也不清楚为什么作为一件上古法器的魔符斗篷会懂这么多，Stephen也没多去想，只是享受着上古法器给他带来的极致体验。

浊白色的淫液很快便从高挺的龟头中射了出来。污秽的淫液玷污了上古法器，而Cloak似乎也没太在意。

Stephen只觉一身舒爽。

可Cloak却丝毫没有停下来的意思。

Cloak用衣角轻轻地在Stephen的小穴上打转，示意Stephen他想进来。

“？！不，不要进来！”Stephen只是想让Cloak帮自己解决，没想到Cloak居然想上他？！

Cloak头一次没有听主人的话，继续着自己的动作。干燥的布料一下顶入了Stephen的小穴，异常的触感让本来就敏感的Stephen一下叫出了声。

而Cloak似乎也满意地继续深入着，因为干燥而粗糙的触感对于初次被开扩还需要一些时间来适应，而Cloak也心领神会地小心翼翼地往更深处探索着，Stephen感受到Cloak似乎有目的地在寻找着一个点。

一阵后，Cloak似乎也找到了他在寻找的点，能让Stephen爽到叫出来的点。

小穴总算慢慢地接受了异物的入侵。但找到了能让Stephen爽到醉生梦死的点后，Cloak开始快速地抽插着，每一次的抽插都能恰好地顶到Stephen的敏感点，Stephen享受的呻吟声一声比一声高。Stephen的小穴已经被淫水灌满，前面挺立的分身也一次比一次涨大。似乎只要再来一下便可以发泄出来。

而Cloak就是偏偏在这时停住了，然后缓慢的拔出。他想看伟大的至尊法师求他，向他撒娇，想让他所有羞耻的模样都只能让自己看到。

“啊……嗯啊……你帮我……唔……好难受……”

不得不说，庆功宴里面的那些Wong私自请来撑场的辣妹一个个往Stephen身上扑确实让Cloak感到难受。Cloak好不容易忍到了这场破庆功宴结束，此刻的Cloak只想占有Stephen，只属于他。

如果cloak会说话的话。

——“我一直都会帮你，Doctor。”


End file.
